


I Didn't Take Anything

by Ahsokadeservedbetter



Series: The Misadventures of Ahsoka Tano [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Suicidal Thoughts, lineage feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokadeservedbetter/pseuds/Ahsokadeservedbetter
Summary: It was supposed to go like all other missions. He wasn’t supposed to be there and should have never gotten his hands on her(Or: Dooku comes and kidnaps Ahsoka)
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Misadventures of Ahsoka Tano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	I Didn't Take Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars
> 
> Trigger warning: non graphic torture and accidental self harm

The mission was supposed to be like all others. Slip into the base, take as much information possible while getting the important stuff, get rid of as many droids as possible, and get back to the Resolute in mostly one piece. This one was different though. Dooku was never supposed to be there and he was most definitely never supposed to go even remotely near Ahsoka. The universe had different ideas though.

-

Dooku needed a way to break Anakin Skywalker. He would go after the Senator that he seemed to be involved with, but she was important to his Master. He could also go after Kenobi, but that would be a difficult task. He decided that Skywalker’s pesky Padawan would be the best course of action, and if she broke, it would break him too, especially if he was convinced it was his fault.

-

She looked around her. That was the last of them. Ahsoka brought her wrist up to her mouth so she could contact Anakin. “All clear Master. Where to next?” she asked.

“Get back to the hanger bay. I have taken the information, and droids have already moved to my position. We need to get out of here quickly,” came the response, blaster bolts flying in the background.

“Roger, roger,” she teased, and felt Anakin’s amusement over their bond and laughed.

She ran through hallways until she finally got to the hanger bay. There was an almost overwhelming amount of droids in there, firing at what looked to be her Master, making his way to the ship. She could see Rex and part of Torrent Company at the entrance of the ship, keeping droids from coming too close.

Ahsoka started to run towards the ship, cutting down droids easily as their backs were to her, when she felt a coldness spread across the room. She looked towards the entrance. Count Dooku.

She wanted so badly to run up to him and to engage him, but though she was stubborn, she knew better. She was very talented, especially for her age, but he would no doubt overpower her.

She could feel Anakin start to panic through the force just as she felt an invisible grip grab hold of her neck. Her eyes widened as it tightened and her feet were lifted off the ground, and she started clawing at her throat. Long gashes started bleeding because of her long nails, and Ahsoka felt Anakin’s emotions become strong enough that she couldn’t ignore them.

Anger. Fear. Guilt. Determination. Hopelessness.

They hit her like a tidal wave and it worsened her panic. He must have realized it, as she could feel his shields being thrown up.

Ahsoka could feel the grip on her slowly pulling her backwards through the rows of droids, until the invisible hands on her throat were replaced by cold metal ones. She sent a message to her Master just before she fell unconscious, the droids other arm going under her knees to carry her bridal style.

Go

-

Ahsoka woke screaming, electrical shocks running along her body, which would have been thrashing had it not been chained to a wall. Her eyes flew open, unfocused. It seemed as if someone noticed that she was awake and turned it off. Ahsoka panted for a moment, blinking to attempt to focus her eyes and get a sense of her surroundings.

She took a deep breath and focused, closing her eyes and not caring about the possibility that someone else was in the room with her. She did a mental scan starting from the tips of her montrals to her toes.

Her lekku most definitely had bruises in them and there seemed to be a shallow cut on the left one, closer to her montrals. She had a shock collar on her neck which must have been where the electricity had come from. Her neck slightly stung and she remembered that in her panic while she was being force choked, she had left long gashes on it. 

Someone must have done stitches on it but done nothing other than that because she would have bled out otherwise, and she couldn’t feel the relief that bacta gave.  
Her wrists were raw from the chains and the pressure of holding her up on the ground, but other than that there wasn’t anything other than bruises and small cuts here and there.

Ahsoka finally opened her eyes to see that she was in some sort of cell (though that was no surprise) and all the walls were concrete. There were no windows, and though it was hard to tell, there was a door in the wall across from her. She could tell that there were many locks to get through to be able to open the door, so it would be difficult to escape that way.

Ahsoka was just about done her survey when the door opened. She looked up to see two magnaguards, and following behind them was Count Dooku. Her face morphed into a sneer, and she hid any fear deep down so that he wouldn’t be able to sense it.

The Count looked at her and motioned to the droids. She had a feeling that she knew what it meant, and it was confirmed a moment later when they both shoved their electrostaffs into her stomach. She grunted but held back her screams. Jedi are trained to resist torture and she would let herself be killed before she gave in and showed weakness.

After a couple of minutes the droids backed up and Ahsoka panted. Dooku looked surprised. “You are more resilient than I first thought child. Perhaps we will have to use some more… efficient methods,” he said.

She didn’t respond, just kept her eyes down and tried to catch her breath. She heard shuffling and the sound of metal feet walking in and out of the cell. She zoned out, trying to ignore what was happening around her, before she was brought back by the shock collar going off. Ahsoka yelped at the unexpected pain before composing herself.

As soon as it stopped she looked up, breathing heavily. The two magnaguards were holding a variety of knives, syringes, something that looked to be a blowtorch, and many other things that could and most likely would be used to torture her.

Her eyes widened but it was barely noticeable. The girl knew that something like this was going to happen, but that didn’t mean that she was ready.  
Dooku grabbed one of the blades with the force and brought it over to her, lightly dragging down the side of her face, and Ahsoka could feel a little bit of blood start to fall from the shallow cut. 

She winced but then gasped and made a strangled noise as the knife was plunged into her side. He kept it there so she wouldn’t bleed out, but he grabbed another tool from the magnaguards and kept going.

She finally screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol I'm not dead. Sorry this took so long to post, school has been really bad these last couple of months and I didn't have much time to write. I didn't go into detail for the torture scene and that is because I have no clue how to write that so I just kinda skipped it a bit. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day! Also can someone tell me how to get italics into this because every time I try it just stays the same as the other parts of the work


End file.
